Promise or Love
by chenma
Summary: Ketika Suho dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia harus memilih satu diantara janji dan cinta. Apa yang akan ia pilih? Kyungsoo yang dicintainya atau janjinya pada Luhan untuk menjaga Sehun? SuDo fanfic ! slight KaiSoo. EXO fanfiction. yaoi/BL/abal/gaje. mind to RnR?


**Title: Promise or Love ?**

**Author: BabySuDo**

**Genre: Romance yaoi**

**Rating: K menuju T**

**Cast: Kim Joon Myun (Suho EXO-K)**

**Do Kyungsoo (D.O EXO-K) and others**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**WARNING!**

**Ini fanfic YAOI sodara - sodara ..Boys x Boys yee~**

**'sedikit' adegan panas (?) dan tolong dibawah umur jangan bacaIni pairingnya Suho sama D.O**

**gak suka? ya jangan baca #plak**

**Happy reading^^**

**Jangan lupa jejak ...**

* * *

**_"Kalau D.O menjadi umma di EXO K. Maka akulah yang menjadi appanya."_**

Masih terbayang hasil interview Hong Jin Kyung's 2PM radio tadi di mata Suho. Masih terbayang juga senyum manis sang main vocal Do Kyungsoo atau yang biasa disapa D.O itu. Bibir mungilnya yang selalu mengeluarkan suara indah di telinga Suho, menyunggingkan senyum manis untuk menanggapi jawaban Suho atas pertanyaan sang DJ.

"Hyung kok bengong? Hyung lagi mikiran apa?" Pertanyaan Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya. Diliriknya magnae itu sebentar kemudian kembali membayangi senyum manis D.O.

_Manis dan ... cantik_, gumamnya.

"Suho hyung pasti lagi mikirin D.O hyung kan? Ciee papah mikirin mamah nih yeee~"

"Uhuk uhuk .." Suho terbatuk kecil mendengar ledekan dari si magnae. Memasang wajah marahnya yang sedikit memaksa karna disertai pipi yang merah merona. Sebenarnya ia marah, atau malu?

"Aish~ jangan buat berita yang tidak - tidak, Sehunnie ... Kalau fans tau, apa kata mereka, huh?" Sehun hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi Suho yang wajahnya masih memerah. Ia itu, walau lebih dekat ke Luhan dan Kai, tapi tetap tau apa yang sedang melanda leader sekaligus roomatenya itu.

"Horee aku akan punya adik keciill .. Yuhuu Baby Han harus tau ini. Yee Sehun akan punya ade. Yuhuuu~" Sehun berteriak kegirangan sambil berputar - putar di ruang kumpul dorm EXO-K. Teriakannya yang cukup keras itu sampai membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ntah sedang apa di dalam kamar BaekYeol terpaksa keluar dari kamar karna ingin tahu apa yang membuat uri magnae mereka itu teriak kegirangan.

"Sehun ada apa ini? Kenapa kau berputar - putar sambil berteriak senang begitu eoh?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertanya sambil memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Sehun yang ditanya malah memeluk satu per satu hyungnya itu. Bahkan mencubit gemas kedua pipi hyungnya itu.

"Kita akan punya adik bayi hyung. Adik bayi yang lucu dari Suho hyung dan D.O hyung ! Bukankah itu berita bagus? Aku akan menamainya hmm ..." Sehun memegang dagunya, bingung memikirkan nama yang tepat untuk adik kecilnya.

"Kalau perempuan, kita beri nama Baekki. Kalau laki - laki, kita beri nama Yeollie. Otte? otte?" Chanyeol bersuara, memberi saran pada Sehun yang sedang bingung memikirkan nama adik kecilnya.

"Aish Yeollie ppabo ! Itu kan nama panggilan kesayangan kita." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum gaje, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Heh tiga anak muda ppabo ! Memangnya D.O itu seorang yeoja? Dia itu namja ! Mana bisa hamil untuk melahirkan seorang bayi-_-" kicauan Suho membuat Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang ribut menengok padanya. Mereka saling tatap sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa menyadari kebodohan mereka-_-.

"Annyeong~ kami pulang ..." seru D.O dan Kai yang baru pulang dari jadwal pemotretan mereka. Hari ini kebetulan memang hanya dua orang itu yang dapat job. Sedangkan empat member lainnya baru mendapat job lain hari.

"Waahh umma sudah pulang~" Sehun berlari, memeluk D.O yang kebingungan di depan pintu. Memeluknya erat seperti baru bertemu setelah lama mereka berpisah.

"Umma bogoshippo~" seru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengikuti perbuatan Sehun memeluk D.O.

Kai menatap aneh tiga member itu. Matanya melirik ke D.O. Tapi D.O malah melirik Suho seperti bertanya a-da-a-pa-de-ngan-me-re-ka-se-mu-a-?

Suho yang ditatap hanya bisa menggindikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban atas tatapan D.O, membuat D.O semakin bingung.

"Hei Yeollie, kenapa perut Kyungsoo rata begini? Mana adik bayi kita?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah kebingungan sambil mengelus - ngelus perut D.O.

"Mungkin Suho hyung dan Kyungsoo belum melakukan seperti yang kita lakukan, Baekki." Baekhyun makin kebingungan, tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol.

"Seperti yang kita lakukan? Memang kita melakukan apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sangat polos.

"Aish hyung ... Kita baru melakukannya semalam dan 'hampir' melakukannya tadi kalau kau tak mendorongku karna penasaran dengan teriakan Sehun." Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Baekhyun yang berada di sebelahnya merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, aku tak tau kalau kau sangat ingin melakukan itu. Tapi ... aku masih tak mengerti kita mau melakukan apa tadi."

**Doeng**

Chanyeol meneloyor kepala Baekhyun. Ternyata namjachingunya ini benar - benar polos sepolos bayi yang baru keluar dari rahim sang umma.

"Ya ! Kau .. mmpphh ..." Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lalu menggendong namjachingunya itu ke kamar. Membaringkannya di atas ranjang lalu yaa you know lah.

* * *

Kembali ke D.O, Kai, Sehun, dan Suho yang masih bengong di ruang kumpul EXO-K. Suho hanya geleng - geleng melihat kelakuan BaekYeol. Sehun masih terus mengelus perut rata D.O. Kai sudah melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan D.O.

"Sehunnie~ hentikan itu ! Kau membuat ku geli Sehun."

"Oh, mianhae hyung, hehe ..." Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang tertempel di perut D.O lalu menggiring D.O ke sofa untuk didudukkan di sana.

"Nah, umma di duduk diam di sini, ne?" D.O hanya diam. Dia benar - benar bingung dengan perlakuan magnae yang satu ini.

_Dia kenapa tumben bersikap begini, huh? Apa dia sedang kerasukan jin? Mengapa juga Suho hyung hanya diam saja dari tadi melihat kami? Apa dia juga sedang kerasukan?_, gumamnya.

"Hyung kenapa diam saja? Ah .. hyung ingin ditemani ya? Hmm .. appa saja yang menemani, ne?"

"Mwo? Appa?" D.O memasang wajah O_O nya. Makin merasa aneh dengan sikap magnaenya itu. Siapa juga appa yang dia maksud?

Sehun menarik tangan Suho, memerintahkannya untuk mengekori Sehun menuju D.O yang masih bengong melihat kelakuannya itu. Sesampainya di sofa tempat D.O duduk, Sehun mendudukkan Suho tepat di sebelah mama EXO-K itu.

"Nah .. appa temani umma di sini, ne? Aku mau bobo siang dulu. Jangan menyakiti umma, kalau tidaakk ..." Sehun menatap tajam Suho kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya yang terputus, "Suho hyung akan ... krek !"

**Glek**

Suho menelan berat salivanya. Ternyata magnaenya ini sangat seram jika berurusan dengan soal menyakiti dan disakiti. Dia menggangguk takut dan diam di tempatnya. D.O hanya memilih diam melihat Sehun yang seram dari pada bertambah pusing dan bingung dengan kelakuan aneh magnae itu.

**Blam**

Pintu kamar tertutup, D.O langsung beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan Suho yang masih diam ketakutan di tempatnya.

**Grep**

"Eh .. kau mau kemana?" Suho menahan tangan D.O, menggenggam erat tangan namja yang telah mengisi relung hatinya itu.

"Tentu saja ke kamar hyung. Aku mengantuk." Ucap D.O lesu.

"Tidur disini saja, tak usah di kamar." tolak Suho seperti tak rela D.O meninggalkannya.

"Sirheo~ aku mau tidur di kamar bersama Kai !"

**Prang**

Hati Suho pecah berkeping - keping mendengar D.O mengucapkan nama Kai. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit, seperti ada yang menusuknya dengan beribu - ribu jarum.

"Ngg .. baiklah .. terserahmu saja." Suho melepaskan genggaman tangannya, merelakan D.O yang meninggalkannya dengan perasaan sedih yang berkecamuk di dada.

D.O berjalan sedikit terhuyung menuju kamarnya dan Kai. Memutar kenop pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Aish dasar magnae rusuh ..." gumamnya lalu kembali ke tempat Suho.

"Eh kok kau balik lagi?" tanya Suho heran melihat D.O yang datang kembali padanya.

"Magnae devil yang super duper aneh itu tidur di ranjangku hyung. Jadi aku kembali ke sini saja." jawab D.O dengan nada ketus dan wajah yang ditekuk. Suho hanya mengangguk, tapi dalam hatinya berteriak kegirangan.

_Kau memang magnae devil, Sehun !_, gumamnya.

"Yasudah tidur bersamaku saja di ranjang."

"Mwo?" D.O tersentak, terkejut mendengar kata 'tidur bersamaku di ranjang' dari mulut Suho.

"Eh .. maksudku, kau tidur di ranjang Sehun. Aku tidur di ranjangku. Tapi diwaktu bersamaan, begitu." jelas Suho yang membaca kekagetan diwajah D.O.

"Sirheo, aku tidur di sini saja. Hyung saja yang tidur di kamar." ucap D.O masih dengan nada ketus tapi wajahnya sudah kembali normal (?).

"Sirheo .. aku juga akan tidur di sini."

"Mwo? Hyung kok nyontek aku sih?"

"Kau tidak dengar apa kata Sehun tadi? Dia menyuruhku untuk menemanimu di sini dan kalau aku meninggalkanmu aku akan ..."

"Ya ya arasseo. Jangan diteruskan hyung, aku agak ngeri mendengarnya." Suho tersenyum melihat kelakuan D.O yang menggemaskan dimatanya. Ingin sekali dia mencubit kedua pipi umma EXO-K itu dan mungkin ... mencium bibir peachnya?

"Hyung, kau kenapa bengong, huh? Kenapa kau aneh sekali hari ini?" Suho hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan D.O lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu D.O.

"Hyung, seharusnya aku yang menyandar padamu, aish kau ini bagaimana ..." Suho menyadari kesalahannya, menegakkan kepalanya kembali dan menyandarkan kepala D.O ke bahunya.

"Aish hyung pelan - pelan dong ! Kasar sekali sih..." omel D.O pada kelakuan Suho yang memang bisa dibilang agak kasar itu.

"Ne~ mianhae Kyungsoo chagi..."

"Mwo? Chagi?"

"Sstt diamlah ! Jangam cerewet ! Atau ku cium kau !" Suho sudah memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah D.O. D.O langsung diam mengunci mulutnya dan memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian, terlukis rona merah di kedua pipi D.O, membuat Suho tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, tangannya merangkul D.O dan mendekapnya erat.

_Hatimu mungkin memang bukan milik ku. Tapi, bisakan sekali ini saja aku memiliki tubuhmu?_, gumamnya sambil memejamkan mata.

* * *

"Hyung, kami pergi dulu, ne?" Suho mengangguk mendengar seruan empat dongsaengnya. Malam ini, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun memutuskan untuk makan malam di luar bersama 6 member EXO-M yang sudah menunggu mereka di sebuah restoran cukuo mewah di kawasan pinggiran Seoul.

Suho tidak ikut karna harus menunggu D.O yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Sepertinya, D.O terlalu lelah sehingga belum bangun dari tidur siangnya tadi.

**Krieett**

Bunyi gesekan pintu dengan lantai dorm terdengar nyaring ditelinga Suho. Membuat sang leader menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menimbulkan bunyi itu.

"Kyungsoo ... Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ne~ tapi kenapa dorm terasa sepi? Kemana yang lainnya? Mengapa hyung yang ada di sini?" Suho hanya geleng - geleng kepala mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari mulut main vocal EXO K itu. Matanya masih setengah terpejam tapi mulutnya sudah berkicau terlalu banyak. Emak - emak sekali memang.

"EXO-M baru datang dari China. Tadinya mau makan malam di sini tapi kau yang biasa memasak tertidur begitu pulas, jadi ..."

"Mereka makan malam diluar, begitu? Aish .." potong D.O cepat. Kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Ne~" jawab Suho singkat kemudian menyesap kopi panasnya yang dia buat karna udara di luar sangat dingin. Kopi panas memang pas untuk menghangatkan tubuh yang sedang kedinginan.

"Kenapa hyung tidak membangunkanku? Aku kan bisa memasakkan mereka berbagai makanan yang lezat dan bergizi. Kalau makanan yang mereka makan beracun bagaimana? Siapa yang akan kerepotan dan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini?" nada bicara D.O mulai meninggi, Suho dapat mengetahui itu.

"Kan tadi sudah ku bilang, kau terlihat sangat pulas dan lelah. Mana tega aku membangunkanmu. Lagi pula mereka makan di restoran yang dekat dengan dorm. Ada Kris gege disana. Kau tak perlu khawatir." jawab Suho dengan santai, mencoba sabar menghadapi sifat D.O yang memang over pada member lainnya. Member lainnya? Berarti Suho masuk hitungankan?

"Tapi ... tetap saja kenapa hyung tak membangunkan ku saja? Lagipula makan di luar itu menghambur - hamburkan uang, hyung~" Ckck benar - benar over si D.O ini. Mereka hanya makan malam di luar dan ada Kris sebagai leader EXO-M di sana. Dia juga yang akan membayar semua makanan itu. Mengapa dirinya terlalu khawatir, huh? Lagipula mereka itu makan di restoran. Catat dan garis bawahi itu ! DI-RES-TO-RAN ! Sudah pasti mendapatkan kelezatan dan gizi yang baik. Apa lagi yang ditakutkan?

Suho menghela napas panjang dan berjalan mendekati D.O yang semakin menampakkan kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Terlihat dari tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar dan dari caranya menatap lantai dorm. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Bola matanya berputar, seperti sedang membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan sepuluh member EXO jika mereka tak makan malam di dorm dengan makanan yang dia masak.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang mengkhawatirkan mereka. Kita bisa menyusulnya, kebetulan aku ..."

"Ayo hyung kita susul mereka." potong D.O (lagi) sambil menarik tangan Suho.

"Heh tapi telpon mereka dulu. Kalau kita menyusul tapi mereka malah sudah pulang, otte?"

"Baiklah, pinjam hp mu hyung" ucap D.O sambil menadahkan tangannya. Suho merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang dan memberikannya pada D.O.

D.O menerimanya dan mulai menelpon salah satu dari member EXO.

_'Maaf nomor yang anda tuju tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan, cobalah beberapa saat lagi'_

"Aish Kris gege kok handphonenya gak aktif? Pabbo !" omel D.O pada handphone Suho karna nomor Kris yang dia hubungi tak aktif. Suho tertawa senang mendengarnya mengomel, dia senang karna handphone Kris tak aktif. Jadi dia bisa lebih lama berduaan dengan D.O di dorm.

"Aigooo Chanyeol hyung juga tak aktif? Baekhyun hyung juga?" Lagi, ntah untuk yang keberapa kali Suho tertawa senang mendengar racauan D.O

"Ishh mereka ada bersepuluh, tapi kenapa tak ada satupun yang aktif, hah? Aku jadi curiga. Jangan - jangan mereka ..."

"Kau yakin sudah menghubungi semuanya?" tanya Suho cepat, memotong perkataan D.O agar dia tidak benar - benar tersadar akan kesenangan Suho yang memang menginginkan mereka hanya berdua di dorm.

"Err .. Kai .. iya. Aku rasa aku belum menghubunginya." seru D.O semangat, terlihat dari mata bulatnya yang berbinar - binar.

_Aish, Suho pabbo. Tak seharusnya kau katakan itu jika akhirnya Kai lah yang dihubunginya. Ppabo namja !_, rutuknya.

"Yoboseyo.. Ah Kai-ah akhirnya kau mengangkat telponku."

_'Ne hyung ada ap ... ya Sehun .. aish BaekYeol hyung apa yang mmpphh ...'_ D.O membulatkan matanya, kaget mendengar Kai yang tiba - tiba ntah diapakan oleh tiga member EXO yang lain.

"Hei hei Kai kau kenapa? Hei KAAAII !" D.O berteriak - teriak di speaker handphone Suho, berharap Kai mendengarnya dan menjawab ucapannya.

**Tut tut tut ...**

Ternyata bunyi sambungan terputus yang D.O dengar. Suho langsung menghampiri wajah D.O yang tiba - tiba ketakutan, dia merasa sesuatu menimpa namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Kyungsoo kau .."

"Ayo cepat kita susul mereka hyung !" ajak D.O dengan tatapan horror, membuat Suho takut melihatnya.

"T .. tapi .."

"Tak ada tapi - tapian, ayo cepat kita menyusul mereka !" D.O berjalan dengan cepat, atau lebih tepatnya setengah berlari sambil menggeret tangan Suho. D.O terus melangkah maju tak memperdulikan omongan Suho yang berbicara panjang lebar padanya.

"Hei kita pakai jaket dulu, cuaca di luar sangat dingin. Aku tak mau dirimu sakit Kyungsso-ah." tapi D.O tidak peduli, dia terus melangkah maju tak memperdulikan omongan Suho yang berbicara panjang lebar padanya.

* * *

"Aish lepaskan !" omel Kai sambil melepaskan enam tangan jahil yang mengganggunya saat menerima telpon dari D.O. Sehun langsung menyambar handphone Kai dan me-nonaktif-kan benda tersebut. "Ya ! Sehun ! Kenapa kau menonaktifkannya, huh? Bagaimana kalau .."

"DIAM ! Kau merusak rencana kami !" bentak Kai pada Sehun, dia sangat marah Kai mengangkat telepon dari D.O. Tapi, apa salahnya? Memang apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia mengangkat line telepon itu dan berbcara langsung dengn D.O ? Itu kan handphonenya, haknya !

"Rencana apa? Kau memang mau meng-apa-kan Kyungsoo hyung, huh?" Kai ikut berapi - api, tak terima namja tercintanya itu diapa - apakan oleh Sehun.

"Kami sedang ..."

"Ya ! Kalian ! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, huh? Kenapa juga tak ada satu pun yang mengaktifkan handphonenya dan kenapa saat aku berbicara dengan Kai, kalian malah mengapa - apakannya? Jawab aku !" ucapan Sehun terhenti karna omelan D.O yang datang tiba - tiba.

"Hyung, kau kenapa bisa ke sini, huh? Kenapa juga tubuhmu basah?" tanya Sehun yang melihat D.O dan Suho yang datang dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraanku, kalian di sini sedang apa, huh?" bisa dikatakan D.O sedang berapi - api saat ini.

"Tentu saja kami sedang makan, Kyungsoo." kali ini Luhan yang menjawab.

"Makan apanya? Di atas meja ini hanya ada sepuluh cangkir berisi cappuchino. Makan a .."

**Bruk**

Ucapan D.O terhenti, matanya bulatnya semakin membulat ketika mendapati Suho yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Mwo? Suho hyung !" seru kelima member EXO-K yang langsung mengerubungi tubuh Suho. Enam member EXO-M pun ikutan melihat keadaan partner tuijjangnya itu.

"Omona~ badannya panas sekali. Kenapa bisa begini, huh?" tanya Luhan yang memegang dahi Suho. Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Sehun apa yang .."

"Kau apakan Suho hyung, huh? Kenapa badannya panas seperti ini, huh? Kau apakan dia? Kyungsoo hyung .. JAWAB AKU !" D.O yang dibentak - bentak seperti itu oleh Sehun hanya bisa diam. Tubuhnya bergetar, dia tak melakukan apa - apa pada leadernya itu.

"A .. aku .. aku .."

"Sehun jangan kasar - kasar padanya. Dia tidak salah apa - apa ! Salahkan Suho hyung yang tidak memakai jaket di cuaca yang dingin ini." bela Kai, tak terima dengan bentakan Sehun pada kekasihnya.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Salah Suho hyung? Jelas - jelas salah dia ! Dia pasti yang memaksa Suho hyung ke sini tanpa memberi kesempatan padanya untuk bersiap - siap. Lihat saja dirinya ! Aku yakin dia baru bangun tidur dan langsung ke sini." umpat Sehun dengan nada ketus sambil menunjuk - nunjuk D.O yang sudah berlindung di belakang punggung Kai.

Kai menghela napas panjang dan menengok ke D.O. Menatap kedua mata bulat milik D.O yang sudah berair.

"I .. iya .. Aku yang memang memaksanya untuk segera ke sini." ucap D.O akhirnya, menyesali kesalahannya, "t .. tapi aku lakukan itu karna aku khawatir pada kalian. Aku takut kalian makan makanan yang tidak bergizi. Aku takut kalian sakit nantinya, hiks hiks .." tangisan D.O pecah, dia menangis sejadi - jadinya menyesali perbuatannya. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan Suho terlebih dahulu dan menyimpan rasa ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya yang terlalu besar itu. Dia juga sebenarnya tak menyangka kalau begini akhirnya.

"Kau bilang khawatir pada kami, hyung? Pada kami? Pada kami atau pada Kai, huh? Apa kau tau, Suho hyung itu tidak boleh terkena air hujan ! Dia akan sakit jika hujan - hujanan ! Apa lagi kalau kau mengajaknya sambil berlari - larian begitu. Kau jangan jadikan alasan kha .. mmpphh .." mulut besar Sehun di bekap Luhan. Luhan menatapnya tajam untuk menyuruh Sehun diam. Tapi Sehun meronta kuat hingga Luhan yang memang tenaganya tidak ada apa - apanya dibanding Sehun, sedikit terdorong ke belakang, "mianhae Baby Han, aku terpaksa melakukannya." kemudian Sehun mendorong member lain yang masih mencoba membangunkan Suho dari pingsannya, membuka jaket tebal yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Suho yang kedinginan.

"Kyungsoo hyung, kalau sampai terjadi apa - apa dengan Suho hyungku. Kau tak akan pernah ku maafkan !" ancamnya sambil berlalu menggendong tubuh Suho keluar dari restoran itu. Diberhentikannya taxi dan dibawa pulang tubuh Suho ke dorm.

Sepuluh member yang masih tersisa di restoran itu hanya bisa menepuk - nepuk bahu D.O. Menghibur mama EXO-K itu dengan meyakinkan dirinya kalau Sehun bertindak seperti itu hanya karna terbawa emosi dan panik melihat Suho yang tiba - tiba pingsan.

* * *

_'Kau bilang khawatir pada kami, hyung? Pada kami? Pada kami atau pada Kai, huh? Apa kau tau, Suho hyung itu tidak boleh terkena air hujan ! Dia akan sakit jika hujan - hujanan ! ...'_

"Hiks hiks hiks ... hiks hiks .." D.O menangis dikamarnya, kata - kata tajam Sehun yang menusuk tepat ke hatinya itu masih terngiang jelas di telinganya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Suho tidak bisa terkena air hujan. Dia juga tak tahu akan begini jadinya. Saat itu dia memang khawatir, khawatir pada member EXO yang makan malam di luar. Tapi kekhawatirannya pada Kai memang lebih besar. Itu terdengar sangat egois, tapi .. untuk orang yang kau cintai, apa tidak boleh?

**Krieett ...**

Pintu kamarnya dibuka seseorang, D.O menoleh dan mendapati Kai berjalan ke arahnya. Kai mendekap tubuhnya erat dan mencium puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Hyung sudah jangan menangis lagi. Itu sudah takdirnya Suho hyung." ucap Kai berusaha menghibur D.O. D.O hanya diam, dia terus - terusan menangis, bahkan kedua matanya sudah membengkak dan terdapat kantung mata karna dia menangis hingga tak tidur.

"A ... aku .."

"Sssstt .. diamlah hyung. Jangan bicara lagi, eum?" D.O menatap Kai. Mata Kai yang selalu menatap teduh dirinya itu membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Kai, apa Sehun masih marah padaku? Hiks hiks .. Bagaimana keadaan Suho hyung? Apa dia baik - baik saja? Aku takut dia .. hiks hiks .. kenapa - napa Kai. Dan itu semua karna .. hiks .. aku .. hiks .." kembali menangis dan menjatuhkan air matanya. D.O meremas kaus Kai yang hampir basah seluruhnya karna dia menangis di dada Kai.

"Kau tidak salah hyung. Sehun memang begitu kalau menyangkut soal Suho hyung. Ya, mungkin karna dia roomatenya dan dia magnae yang disayang Suho hyung. Jadi, kau jangan menangis lagi, ne? Suho hyung juga baik - baik saja kok. Dia kan sudah sadar dari kemarin, hanya perlu istirahat beberapa hari maka dia akan kembali sehat. Uljima hyung~" D.O mengangguk lemah, tapi dia merasa seperti ditusuk - tusuk seribu jarum sekarang. Dadanya terasa sesak walaupun semua member mengatakan dia tidak salah. Dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri, dia salah, dia salah. Dia hampir membuat celaka leadernya sendiri. Walau Suho sudah sadar, tapi tetap saja dia merasa bersalah.

"Ngg .. aku mau menjenguknya, boleh kan?" Kai menggeleng, tak memperbolehkan D.O melihat keadaan Suho. D.O mengangguk mengerti, kalau Sehun tau D.O bertatap muka dengan Suho. Habislah dia di hujani kata - kata pedas (lagi) oleh magnae devil itu. Atau mungkin nyawanya akan segera melayang, terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Kalau keadaan sudah membaik, kau boleh menjenguknya. Sekarang kau tidur hyung. Aku tak mau ada member EXO-K lagi yang sakit hanya karna masalah ini." D.O mengangguk menuruti keinginan Kai. Kai membantunya membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti tubuh kurus D.O, "annyeong jumuseyo, Kyungsoo hyung."

"Annyeong jumuseyo, Kai."

**Cup**

Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat manis di dahi D.O sebelum akhirnya mata kelam namja itu terpejam.

* * *

"Annyeong~" seruan Chanyeol pagi itu membuat semua penghuni dorm EXO-K bangun dari tidurnya. Termasuk D.O dan Suho yang sepertinya tertidur pulas selama beberapa malam karna habis hujan - hujanan dan insiden yang menimpa keduanya. Chanyeol langsung ke dapur, tersenyum senang melihat D.O yang sudah memasak dan tersenyum ceria -walau dipaksakan- untuknya.

"Huwaahh mama kita udah sembuh nih, wkwk XD" tawaan Baekhyun mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sehun. Sepertinya magnae itu belum juga memaafkan D.O atas insiden yang beberapa hari lalu terjadi.

"Annyeong semua~ pagi yang cerah, bukan?" semua menatap Suho bingung. Leader ini, padahal masih harus berbaring di ranjangnya tapi dia sudah nekat keluar dari kamar.

"Hyung, kau itu masih sakit. Cepat balik ke kamar !" perintah Sehun yang sepertinya mengambil alih Suho sebagai bos besar di dorm.

"Ya! Aku bosan berada di kamar terus, magnae. Bolehkan aku keluar kamar walau hanya di dorm. Lagipula aku sudah sehat kok. Lihat nih !" ucap Suho sambil memamerkan otot - ototnya yang tidak seberapa dibanding milik Sehun.

"Hih otot kecil gitu sok dipamer - pamerin. Emang kalau otot besar tandanya hyung udah sembuh?" cibir Baekhyun yang sepertinya iri dengan otot Suho. Hei, dia juga namja berbadan lebih 'sedikit' besar dari Suho. Dia juga pasti mempunyai otot yang lebih 'sedikit' besar dibanding punya Suho.

"I don't care, haha XD. Wah mama kita masak apa nih?" ucap Suho sembari menghampiri D.O yang dari tadi diam saja, fokus dengan masakannya atau memang dia masih takut dengan Sehun yang terus menatap tajam padanya dari tadi.

"Hyung ngapain sih manggil dia mama? Dia kan bukan mama kita lagi!" ucap Sehun dengan nada ketus. Suho melirik magnae itu dengan tatapan tajam, menyuruhnya untuk mengunci mulutnya yang tiap hari mengatakan kata - kata pedas pada D.O.

Sehun berdecak kesal, lalu meninggalkan ruang makan yang memang hanya dibatasi sebuah dinding. Jadi, siapapun yang sedang di ruang makan. Akan melihat jelas siapa yang sedang berada di dapur.

Dia berjalan menuju ruang kumpul EXO-K dan mencibir ketika melihat Kai yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Kai hanya menatapanya cuek, Sehun yang seperti itu sudah biasa bagi Kai. _Nanti juga baik sendiri_, pikirnya.

Suho melirik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian, meminta agar dua manusia yang paling heboh dan pengganggu itu untuk ikut Sehun meninggalkan ruang makan. Chanyeol menggeleng, baginya, ini tontonan romantis yang gratis yang sayang bila dilewatkan. Tapi, Baekhyun segera menariknya dengan membujuknya memberikan 'service' lebih padanya nanti malam kalau ia mau pergi meninggalkan papa dan mama EXO K itu hanya berdua di dapur. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat Chanyeol langsung menyeret Baekhyun pergi dari ruang makan itu.

Kini, tinggallah Suho dan D.O berdua di dapur. Kai? Ntahlah, sepertinya dia menghilang dari hadapan mereka semua. Jogging mungkin? Ini kan masih sangat pagi, sangat pas untuk berjogging.

"D.O kau masak apa, eum?" Suho bergelayut manja di lengan D.O. Mungkin karna baru sembuh dari sakit, otak pemalunya tiba - tiba hilang begitu saja. Atau mungkin, si magnae devil itu sudah mengajarkannya kiat - kiat menjadi namja yang liar.

"Ngg .. biasanya hyung, nasi goreng! Tak ada yang spesial." jawab D.O sekenanya, sebenarnya dia tak betah digelayuti seperti ini. Tapi, untuk menebus kesalahannya yang kemarin, apa salahnya? Toh dia memang kan 'istri' dari Suho. Tak apakan kalau meladeni ke-manja-an Suho?

"Hmm .. tapi .. apapun yang kau masak, semua terasa special di mataku."

**Blush**

D.O berblushing ria dan hampir saja melayang ke atas langit. Sepertinya, otak Suho memang sudah di cuci oleh si magnae. Sejak kapan leadernya yang suka memendam perasannya itu bisa bergombal ria dengan bebas? Hoho .. itu sangat mengejutkan.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau benar - benar sudah sembuh? Istirahatlah kembali jika kau masih merasa tidak enak badan." D.O mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, kalau ia terus meladeni gombalan sang leader, nanti ia akan benar - benar ngefly ke langit ke tujuh.

"Aku sudah sembuh kok. Kan kau sudah ada di sampingku, jadi semua sakitku terasa hilang tak berbekas."

**Blush**

Lagi - lagi D.O berblushing ria dan itu membuatnya grogi sekarang. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa, di lain sisi dia senang di istimewakan oleh sang leader. Tapi di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, hanya ada satu nama yang membuatnya lebih melayang dari gombalan Suho. Dialah Kim Jong In, roomatenya.

Suho melihat D.O yang terus terbengong dengan wajah memerah. Matanya itu hanya memancarkan kesenangan sesaat, bukan mata berbinar - binar yang menandakan bahwa dia senang dengan gombalan Suho karna dia mencintai Suho. Suho menyudahi menggoda main vocal EXO-K itu. Dia tau, walau dia menggombali D.O seribu bahkan sejuta atau semilyar kali pun, tetap saja, ia tak bisa menggeser kedudukan Kai di hati D.O.

"Mianhae telah menggodamu. Hmm oiya, soal Sehun yang marah padamu itu, kau tidak perlu takut. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk memaafkannya kok." ucap Suho kemudian meninggalkan D.O yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Hyung, chakka !" merasa dirinya dipanggil, Suho menoleh dan menunjukkan angel smilenya.

"Ya?"

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo hyung." ucap D.O dengan mata berbinar - binar. Suho diam, berusaha mati - matian menekan rasa sakit di dadanya melihat senyum D.O yag begitu manis di matanya.

_Senyum itu, senyum manis yang mengalahkan apapun yang terasa manis dan kelihatan manis. Hanya senyum dari bibirnya lah yang termanis_, gumamnya.

"Cheonma^^" lalu pergi meninggalkan D.O yang masih tersenyum padanya.

* * *

Kai menurunkan majalah yang menutupi wajahnya, sedari tadi, dilihatnya D.O yang berjalan mondar - mandir seperti teriskaan di depannya. Dia yang sedang membaca majalah keluaran terbaru minggu itu jadi penasaran akan tingkah D.O yang akhir - akhir ini semakin aneh dimatanya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau mondar - mandir begitu terus, huh? Kau membuatku pusing tau!" ucapnya dengan sedikit nada ketus. D.O yang menyadari ucapan Kai terdengar marah langsung membungkuk beberapa kali dan meminta maaf.

"Mianhae mianhae, jeongmal. Aku tak bermaksud begitu." ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Memang hyung ada problem apa lagi? Bukankah kau sudah bertegur sapa pada Suho hyung tadi pagi? Juga dia bilang kalau Sehun sudah memaafkanmu, hyung. Apa lagi yang dipermasalahkan, huh?" D.O meremas ujung bajunya, menggit - gigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Anu itu .. eng .. tapi aku tak yakin. Soalnya aku lihat pas sarapan tadi, Sehun seperti malas memakan makanan yang ku masakkan untuk kita dan ya you know lah Kai." jelas D.O, menceritakan kegundahan yang menimpanya. Kai menghela napas panjang dan menghampiri err .. namjachingunya itu.

"Kalau hyung ragu, yasudah hyung tanyakan langsung saja pada Sehun."

"Mwo?"

"Aish~ hyung .. jangan berteriak seperti itu. Gendang telingaku bisa pecah nanti." omel Kai sambil mengusap - ngusap telinganya. D.O hanya bisa nyengir gaje sambil membentuk huruf 'V' dengan kedua jari tangannya.

"T .. tapi aku takut dia m .. memarahiku lagi, Kai" Kai memeluk D.O dari belakang, mencium lembut bahu namjachingunya itu. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan untuk D.O.

"Coba dulu hyung. Lagi pula masalahnyakan sudah lewat sekitar seminggu yang lalu, siapa tahu saja emosi Sehun sudah reda." D.O berpikir keras, menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali.

"Hmm .. baiklah .." jawabnya kemudian.

"Nah gitu dong hyung. Ini baru Kyungsooku, hehe .."

"Ne~ gomawo chagiya~"

**Cup**

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi Kai sebelum D.O keluar dari kamarnya.

"Cheonma chagi~" ucapnya lirih setelah pintu kamar mereka tertutup rapat.

* * *

D.O celingak - celinguk mencari Sehun di ruang kumpul, tapi batang hidung magnae itu tidak kelihatan. Yang dia dapat hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk mesra berduaan di sofa sambil menonton reality show kesukaan mereka.

"Ngg .. BaekYeol hyung, kalian lihat Sehun tidak?" BaekYeol dengan serentak menengok pada koki EXO-K itu dan menunjuk kamar HoSe sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan D.O, "gomawo hyung~" kembali mengangguk dengan serentak lalu menatap layar tv.

D.O menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Dengan langkah bergetar, ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar HoSe. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat itu. Tapi terhenti ketika pintunya bergerak terbuka ...

**Krieett ..**

... dan menampakkan tubuh tinggi Sehun yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

"S .. Sehun .." panggil D.O gagap, perasaan takut menyelimuti dirinya.

"Apa hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datar, sedikit membuat D.O yang ketakutan menjadi lega. _Setidaknya nada datar lebih baik dari nada ketus_, pikirnya.

"Aku m .. mau bicara padamu. Boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kita berbicara di dapur saja. Di sini ada penguping !" seru Sehun sambil melirik ke BaekYeol yang sedang memperhatikan mereka secara diam - diam.

"Ah .. N .. Ne .. tentu saja." kemudian keduanya bergegas menuju dapur.

Berselang dua menit, Suho keluar dari kamarnya dan memasang tanda tanya karna Sehun yang baru saja keluar kamar untuk menemui D.O malah menghilang begitu saja.

"Hei BaekYeol, kau lihat .." belum selesai Suho bertanya, kedua tangan kiri couple yang sangat jarang akur itu menunjuk ke arah dapur. Suho mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan ke dapur. Dia takut kalau Sehun kembali memarahi D.O.

"Hei Yeol, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun setelah kepergian Suho.

"Apa? Dia memang kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol balik tanpa menoleh ke Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sebal dan terpaksa menghadapkan wajah Chanyeol padanya.

"Tatap mataku jika aku sedang bicara Yeollie~" ucapnya sedikit marah, "Aw~ appo u.u" Chanyeol malah mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Namjachinguku ini ternyata suka sekali menggoda yah .." ucapnya dengan nada sedikit .. manja.

"Aish apa - apaan sih kau. Aku serius, Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap kedua mata Baekhyun lekat - lekat.

"Baiklah, kenapa dengan Sehun, eum?" Baekhyun menggeser duduk sedikit lebih menjauh dari Chanyeol, merasa aneh dengan namjachingunya ini.

_Bukannya, biasanya, dia kalau dilarang atau dimarahi malah akan melawan? Kenapa sekarang jadi penurut begini, huh?_, gumamnya.

"Ya ! Yeollie, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tangan Baekhyun terulur, memegang dahi Chanyeol. "Kok gak panas ya?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Aish~ kau kenapa sih? Aku sehat kok." ucap Chanyeol sambil menurunkan perlahan tangan Baekhyun yang masih menempel di dahinya. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kebingungan sendirian di ruang kumpul EXO-K.

* * *

Suho pov

Aku berjalan mengendap - ngendap menuju dapur. Aku sangat ingin tahu, apa yang sedang Sehun dan D.O bicarakan? Mengapa mereka harus berbicara di dapur? Mengapa tidak di ruang kumpul saja, atau mungkin malah di kamarku dengan Sehun. Aku takut, Sehun akan memarahinya lagi. Jadi, dia memilih dapur sebagai tempat menumpahkan segala amarahnya ke D.O.

"Aku akan memaafkan Kyungsoo hyung tapi dengan dua syarat." terdengar suara Sehun, aku mengintip di balik dinding yang membatasi ruang makan dengan dapur.

"Apa itu syaratnya Sehun?"

"Pertama, hyung harus mau jadi mama kami dan itu berarti jadi istri dari Suho hyung. Kedua, hyung harus mencintai Suho hyung dengan tulus dan berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya." Mwo? Syarat apa itu? Sehun memaksakan hati seseorang, ish itu egois.

"Hei itu bukan dua tapi empat !" ucap Kyungsoo tidak terima. Ya, Kyungsoo benar, itu empat karna Sehun menyebut kata 'dan' sebanyak dua kali.

"Up to you hyung. Terima atau tidak, huh?" D.O terdiam, dia meremas tangannya yang berkeringat. Aku ingin sekali membelanya tapi dia sudah keburu berucap ...

"Aku terima !"

"Deal !"

"Deal !" kemudian mereka pun berjabat tangan. Aku senang mendengarnya tapi tidak tega juga melihat raut wajah D.O yang berubah sedih. Aku tau dia pasti melakukan ini secara terpaksa karna di hatinya itu cuma ada Kai, hanya Kai seorang.

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah ikutan mengintip di belakangku.

"Heh kalian berdua menguping, huh?" omelku pada keduanya.

"Hyung juga !" ucap Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Hhh ne ne .. Sudah pada tidur sana, ini sudah malam !" seruku sambil menunjuk jam dinding yang tertempel di dinding ruang makan. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam, sudah waktunya kami, member EXO-K untuk tidur karna ada job besok.

* * *

Aku merebahkan tubuh ku ke ranjang. Syarat yang diberikan Sehun masih terngiang di kepalaku.

_'Pertama, hyung harus mau jadi mama kami dan itu berarti jadi istri dari Suho hyung. Kedua, hyung harus mencintai Suho hyung dengan tulus dan berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya.'_

Dasar Sehun ppabo ! Dengan memberikan syarat seperti itu pada Kyungsoo, apa aku akan senang? Tentu aku akan merasa semakin tersiksa dan menyedihkan. Aku seperti pengemis cinta dari Kyungsoo yang tak mungkin bisa membalas cintaku. Juga .. bukan aku saja yang tersakiti, Kyungsoo dan Kai juga, ckck .. magnae itu memang belum bisa berpikir dewasa

**Krieett ..**

Pintu kamarku dan Sehun terbuka, aku melihat siapa yang membukanya dan kaget ketika melihat D.O masuk ke dalam dengan piyamanya. Hei, mana magnae itu, huh? Syarat apa lagi yang ia ajukan pada Kyungsoo? Dia itu benar - benar ..

"Hyung kau belum tidur?" aku bangun dari posisi telentang dan duduk di tepi ranjangku. Menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau tidur di sini?" dia mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Sehun, "magnae itu yang menyuruh mu?" D.O menatapku dan kembali mengangguk. Oh ayolah, jangan seperti ini. AKu benci melihatmu hanya mengangguk, Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?"

"Aku ..."

**Grep .. Bruk**

Aku langsung memeluknya dan menindihnya. Dia diam tak berbuat apa - apa.

"Jangan mau ditindas oleh orang yang lebih muda darimu." ucapku sambil menyingkap poni yang hampir menutupi seluruh dahinya. Dahinya menyerngit, mungkin tidak mengerti dengan ucapanku.

"Kau itu, jangan mau di suruhnya tidur di sini karna takut tidak dimaafkan olehnya." mata bulatnya semakin membulat mengekspresikan O_O nya padaku. Aku tersenyum geli lalu bangun dan kembali ke ranjangku. Membaringkan tubuhku dan menatap langit - langit kamar.

"Hyung .." akhirnya dia bersuara, aku membelokkan badanku untuk menghadap padanya, "mianhae .." ucapnya kemudian.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Tak ada yang salah di sini. Ini hanya masalah kecil." Dahinya kembali menyerngit dan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, "kau tau? waktu kau bilang deal atas persyaratan yang Sehun berikan padamu, aku merasa sangat senang sekali. Aku benar - benar seperti kejatuhan hadiah dari langit. Hahaha ... terdengar lebay, Tapi ya .. begitulah yang aku rasakan." aku menatap mata Kyungsoo, matanya berair seperti menahan tangisnya atau memang dia sudah mengantuk? Molla~

"Bahkan tadinya, saat aku melihatmu datang dan masuk ke dalam kamar ini, aku ingin segera memelukmu dan mencumbumu tapi ternyata aku tak berani melakukannya, haha .. aku ini memang namja pengecut. Tidak seperti .."

**Cup**

Mataku terbelalak, hampir keluar dari tempatnya. K.. Kyungsoo .. m .. menciumku?

"Jangan bicara lagi hyung. Perkataanmu itu menyiksaku tau !" rengeknya manja, ntah disengaja atau tidak. Aku bangun dari posisi berbaringku dan menatap matanya yang semakin berair.

"Kalau kau mau menangis, ya menangis saja Kyungsoo. Ja ..."

**Grep**

"Hiks hiks mianhae jeongmal mianhae hyung .. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sakit waktu itu. Aku tak berniat membawamu berlari - lari dengan kondisi cuaca yang dingin dan hujan. A ... aku juga sebenarnya tak ingin menyakitimu seperti ini. Berpura - pura manis di hadapanmu sebagai istri yang baik dengan cinta sebesar gunung dan seluas lautan juga sedalam samudra serta hiks hiks .. mianhae Suho hyung, jeongmal mianhae hyung .. hiks hiks .." aku mengusap - ngusap lembut punggungnya, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan padanya. Ntah mengapa tangisannya begitu terdengar pilu dan menyedihkan, lebih menyedihkan dari rasa sakit hatiku sekarang ini.

"Arasseo arasseo. Aku tau kau dan Sehun juga semuanya melakukan ini demi menyenangkan hatiku, aku tau itu ! Sangat - sangat tau." air mataku menetes, aku benar - benar cengeng sekarang. Tapi apa peduliku, Kyungsoo juga sama - sama namja sepertiku dan dia juga menangis. Bahkan lebih lebay dari tangisanku.

"Hiks hiks .." dia melepas pelukannya dan menyeka air matanya. Aku memasang senyum angelic ku untuknya, hanya untuknya, "hyung kok matamu berair? Hiks .. kau menangis juga hyung? Hiks .."

"Jinjja? Haha mungkin terbawa suasana" ucapku berdusta, aku menangis bukan terbawa suasana. Tapi memang aku menangis karna hatiku sakit.

"Ngg .. lalu bagaimana hyung? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" aku berpikir, mungkin hanya malam ini saja aku bisa berduaan dengan Kyungsoo tanpa rasa beban dan bersalah padanya dan Kai. Ya, aku akan jalani permainan Sehun, hanya malam ini.

"Kita tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang. Hanya malam ini, kemudian besok aku akan bicara pada Sehun untuk benar - benar memaafkanmu. Tanpa persyaratan atau perjanjian apapun, murni !" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menarikku ke pelukannya.

"Gomawo Suho hyung~"

"Cheonma nae yeobo, hehe ..."

Aku membaringkan tubuh kami perlahan. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Mungkinkah .. dia mendengar detak jantungku yang berdetak cepat? Ah aku tidak peduli, dia bersamaku sekarang untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

"Hyung, kita tak melakukannya?"

"Apa? lakukan apa?" tanyaku benar - benar bodoh. Ntah kenapa, disaat bersamanya seperti ini otak cerdasku hilang begitu saja.

"This and that hyung, seperti yang BaekYeol, HunHan, dan TaoRis lakukan." This and that? Aish Suho ppabo. Melakukan this and that maksudnya 'itu', ckck ...

"Tidak usah. Apa kau pernah melakukannya pada Kai?" Kyungsoo diam, aku juga tak peduli dia pernah melakukannya atau tidak.

"Pernah, sekali." aku yang kini diam, ingin sekali menangis dan berteriak sekarang saat dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Err .. kita tidak usah, cukup tidur bersamamu di satu ranjang yang sama sudah membuatku senang. Apalagi kau menyandang status sebagai mama EXO-K dan aku papa EXO-K, itu sudah sangat cukup dan membuatku bahagia." aku mengusap kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin melakukan 'this' and 'that' dengan orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, bukan dengan cinta yang dipaksakan seperti ini.

"Kalau kisseu hyung?" Kyungsoo bangun dari pembaringan dan menatap seduktif padaku. Aish~ ntah kenapa aku sangat ingin melumat bibirnya.

"Memang boleh? Kalau Kai tau?"

"Kan malam ini aku milikmu hyung. Aku istirmu hyung. Mama dari anak - anak kita." Kyungsoo berkedip nakal dan memilin ujung piyamaku. Err ... aku ingin melahapnya sekarang juga.

**Bruk**

"Woaa .." aku menindihnya, dia berteriak berisik. Ntah kaget atau malah kesenangan. Susah digambarkan.

"Ssstt .. jangan berisik, kita main yang tenang, eum?" ia mengangguk mengerti. Segera ku lepaskan tanganku yang membekap mulutnya dan menggantikannya dengan bibirku.

Aku melumatnya lembut dan sesekali menghisapnya. Dia mendesah dan mengerang kenikmatan, membuatku semakin bernapsu saja.

"Mmmpphh .. S .. Su .. ho hyung .. mmpphh .." desahan sexynya membuatku semakin bernapsu saja. Ku julurkan lidahku untuk mengabsen derean gigi putihnya. Matanya merem melek, merasakan sensasi ciuman kami yang semakin lama semakin memanas. Hingga di leher, aku menghentikan aktifitasku. Dia terbengong, mungkin dia bingung.

"Hyung kenapa berhenti?" tanya dengan tepi bibir yang belepotan salivaku yang sudah bercapur dengan salivanya.

"Aku takut berlebihan Kyungsoo. Kau itu sudah jadi milik Kai, aku takut berbuat lebih dan menyakitinya." dia diam, menutup wajahnya. Kami berdua salah, kami berdua menghianati Kai.

"Tapi aku milikmu malam ini hyung. Hanya malam ini." aku menggeleng kuat dan membangunkannya, menuntunnya untuk kembali tidur di dadaku.

"Tidak usah, ciuman panas tadi cukup walau aku memang ingin lebih. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur karna besok kita ada job, eum?"

"Ne~ selamat tidur hyung."

"Selamat tidur."

**Cup**

Ku kecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya aku tertidur dan terbawa ke alam mimpi yang indah.

* * *

Aku menatap Sehun yang tersenyum manis di hadapanku. Aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah digantikan Sehun. Sebenarnya, sebelum mereka semua bangun aku sudah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk bangun dan kembali ke kamarnya dan Kai. Aku menggendong tubuh berat Sehun kembali ke kamar dan yah yang selanjutnya aku kembali terbangun dan mendapati Sehun yang tersenyum manis di depanku.

"Kau kenapa senyum - senyum begitu, huh?" tanyaku pura - pura bodoh. Aku sudah tau dia akan bertanya apa.

"Bagaimana semalam hyung?" tuhkan benar. Aku menghela napas panjang dan mengindikkan bahu. Alisnya bertaut dan bola matanya berputar, mungkin dia bingung dengan jawabanku.

"Tak ada yang istimewa. Kami hanya tidur dalam satu ranjang."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ne~ kau mau apalagi. huh?"

"Kau tidak melakukan 'this' and 'that, huh?"

"Aku mau, dia pun juga. Tapi dia sudah jadi milik Kai. Aku tak mau menodainya lebih dari itu."

"Apa maksudmu lebih dari itu? Memang selain tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama, kau melakukan apa lagi?" tanyanya antusias.

"French kiss (ciuman panas). Ingin aku teruskan tapi ku urungkan niatku. Aku tak ingin menghianati Kai lebih jauh. Aku ini leader dan guardian juga papa kalian. Aku tak mau ada permusuhan lagi di antara kita." Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menonjok pintu lemari dengan tangannya.

"Kai .. dia .." dia marah dan ingin keluar dari kamar kami.

"Heh, Kai tidak salah. Kau ini, ini kisah cintaku tapi kenapa kau yang repot, Sehun."

"Aish bukan begitu. Aku kan .."

"Ingin membahagiakanku?" potongku cepat. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan mengusak kepala belakangnya, "dengan kau memafkan Kyungsoo secara tulus dari lubuk hatimu, kau sudah sangat membahagiakanku, Sehun." Sehun berbalik dan memeluk erat tubuhku. Aku tersenyum sambil kembali mengusap kepala belakangnya.

"Kau memang leader yang bijaksana dan baik hyung. Tak salah Sooman ahjussi memilihmu sebagai leader kami."

"Ne~ sudah jangan bicara terus. Sekarang kau temui Kyungsoo dan minta maaf padanya. Bukankah kau sangat sayang pada mama mu itu, eum?" dia mengangguk dan melepas pelukanku kemudian pergi menemui Kyungsoo yang sedang berkumpul bersama dengan Kai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Eh tunggu, bukankah hari ini kita ada job? Aish~ gara - gara kisah cinta malah jadi begini." aku langsung menyambar handukku dan segera pergi mandi. Kemudian menghampiri lima member yang sedang tertawa ntah karena apa.

"Hei hei kalian sudah mandi belum? Kita ada job hari ini, aish .."

"Sudah dong hyung. Kan hyung yang bangun telat, haha XD" mereka menertawakanku, errgghh sial.

"Ne ne mianhae, kalau begitu ayo cepat kita ke van."

* * *

Author pov

Suasana tenang, hangat, kekeluargaan dan kedamaian sudah kembali terasa di dorm EXO. Apalagi mama dan papa boyband itu terkadang terlihat mesra walau cinta sang papa tak terbalas. Mereka berdua bersatu, untuk menjaga anak - anak mereka, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai dan Sehun. Walau sang mama sebenarnya menjalin hubungan khusus dengan salah satu anaknya, Kai. Tapi dia tetap setia melayani sang suami, Suho.

"Ayo ayo sudah malam, tidur .. tidur .." ucap Suho menyudahi acara menonton bersama. Terlihat D.O yang juga menggiring Kai ke kamar.

"Appa~ gendong ..." ucap Sehun manja pada Suho.

**Pletak**

"Appo~ kok malah dijitak sih appa? u.u"

"Habisnya kau ini sudah besar masih saja minta gendong, ckck .." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu berlari ke D.O yang juga sudah di gelendoti Kai.

"Umma, appa menjitak kepalaku, sakit u.u" rengek Sehun pada D.O, sang umma.

"Aish Suho hyung kau tidak boleh begitu pada magnae. Dia itu harus lebih disayang." Suho mengangguk mengerti lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya di depan Sehun.

"Ne~ arasseo, ayo cepat naik ke punggung appa." dengan girang Sehun naik ke punggung Suho dan dengan susah payah, Suho menggendong tubuh berat Sehun ke kamarnya.

"Gomawo appa, hehe .." ucapnya dengan diakhiri tawaan kemenangan dari bibirnya.

"Huh dasar kau. Ne~ cheonma. Tidurlah magnae~" ucapnya sambil mengusak puncak kepala Sehun dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal milik Sehun. Suho menatap teduh magnae itu, mengingat betapa manjanya dia pada dirinya dan D.O.

Tunggu, D.O ? Aish, dia bahkan belum sempat memberi kecupan hangat pada istrinya itu. Dia berjalan mengendap - ngendap keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar KaiD.O. Dengan perlahan, dia putar kenop pintu kamar itu. Terlihat kamar mereka yang remang - remang karna hanya diterangi lampu kecil di tengah - tengah antara ranjang D.O dan Kai.

Suho menghampiri ranjang Kai terlebih dahulu, menyelimuti saingannya sekaligus anaknya itu. Kemudian menghampiri istrinya yang sudah menjadi milik anaknya sendiri.

**Cup**

Mengecup lembut dahi D.O sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari kamar itu. Tapi ..

"Hyung .."

Seseorang memanggilnya, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Kai yang terbangun atau malah belum tidur.

"Ne~ waeyo? Kau terbangun karnaku? Mianhae~" sesal Suho.

"Ne~ tentu saja aku terbangun karna kau mencium dahi namjachinguku."

"Eh .." Suho terkejut mendengar perkataan Kai, jadi dia .. tidak ikhlas?

"Tapi, kalau sebagai kecupan pengantar tidur tak apa sih, hehe ..." Suho sedikit lega mendengar lanjutan ucapan Kai lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkannya, "Eung Suho hyung .." panggilnya lagi dan kembali Suho membalikkan badannya menghadap Kai, "Gomawo~"

"Untuk?"

"Kerelaanmu melepaskan Kyungsoo hyung untuk ku. Walau yah, kau menyandang status appaku dan dia ummaku, hehe .." Suho mengangguk dan memasang senyum angelicnya.

"Cheonma .. Annyeong jumuseyo~"

"Annyeong jumuseyo hyung~"

_Tapi, kalau kau sampai menyakitinya Kai. Aku akan merebutnya darimu. Itu pasti !_, gumam Suho setelah keluar dari kamar KaiD.O dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Hhhh .." Suho menghela napas panjang, ucapan Kai masih terngiang di kepalanya. Ia menatap ranjangnya sendu. Baru kemarin malam, namja yang dicintainya sejak awal menjadi satu grup itu tidur bersamanya dan melakukan french kiss di ranjangnya. Tapi, sekarang ... namja itu telah pergi untuk namja lain yang ternyata satu roomate dengan namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Roomate?"

_**Flashback**_

**Tap tap tap**

_Langkah kaki terdengar di sepanjang lorong gedung SMe yang mulai sepi. Kim Joon Myun, atau yang biasa dipanggil Suho itu berjalan sendirian menuju ruang latihan untuk memperdalam gerakan dance historynya yang masih kaku._

_"Joonmyunnie~" seseorang memanggilnya, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Dia berbalik badan dan mendapati seorang namja manis berlari kecil ke arahnya._

_"L .. Luhan gege?" ya, nama namja manis itu, Luhan._

_"Engg .. kau mau latihan ya?" Suho mengangguk untuk memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Luhan padanya, "aku hari ini kembali ke China. Bisa aku minta tolong?" Suho mengangguk kemudian memasang telinganya lebar - lebar, "selama aku berada di China, tolong jaga Sehun baik - baik, ne? Jangan sampai ada yang menyakitinya. Apalagi kalau kau yang menyakitinya. Tak akan aku maafkan !" Luhan memasang wajah ekspresi seram, tapi itu malah membuat Suho tertawa. Wajah imut member EXO-M itu tak bisa marah, jatuh - jatuhnya malah terlihat lucu dan memggemaskan._

_"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa, huh? Apa ada yang salah dengan aksen koreaku? Atau?"_

_"Hahaha pantas saja ya, Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan hyung." Luhan malah semakin bingung dengan ucapan Suho. Dipegangnya dahi leader EXO-K itu, tapi tak kenapa - napa._

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Luhan gege itu terlalu imut untuk marah. Tidak pantas ! Hahahaha ..." Luhan melayangkan tangannya, siap memukul leader EXO-K itu tapi sang leader keburu menghindar dan kabur._

_"Ya ! Kim Joon Myun ! Awas kau !" kemudian langkahnya terhenti karna Kris berada di hadapannya dan Suho._

_"Aish~ kalian berdua sudah besar masih saja berlari - larian seperti anak kecil, ckck .."_

_"Salahkan dia yang meledekku, tuijjang." Kris menatap tajam Suho, seperti mengiginkan penjelasan dari partner leadernya itu._

_"Err Luhan gege menyuruhku untuk menjaga Sehun dan aku bilang aku akan menjaganya. Walau tak disuruh pun, aku akan menjagannya." jelas Suho yang sangat - sangat berkebalikan dengan apa yang terjadi._

_"Ya ! Kau bohong !"_

_"Aku .."_

_"Kris-ge .. Luhan-ge .. ayo cepat naik ke van. Managar hyung sudah mencak - mencak tuh." ucapan Suho terputus karna teriakan dari sang magnae EXO-M, Tao. Kris dan Luhan pamit pada Suho sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan Suho sendirian._

_"Aku akan menjaganya Luhan-ge. Pasti, tanpa kau suruh pun, aku akan menjaganya. That's my promise !"_

_"Hyung kau sedang apa?" Suho langsung berbalik karna mendengar seruan si magnae EXO-K, Sehun._

_"Tidak apa - apa. Oiya, mana yang lain?" tanya Suho mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka._

_"Mereka sudah menuju van hyung. Kau ditunggu tapi tidak datang - datang. Jadi besok kau berlatih memperdalam koreo historymu sendirian saja." Suho hanya mengangguk - ngangguk mendengar penjelasan Sehun dan menuju van bersama magnaenya itu._

* * *

_"Nah, ini dia dorm baru kalian ..." ucap manager hyung sembari membuka pintu dorm itu. Mata keenam member EXO-K itu langsung berbinar - binar melihat dorm baru mereka. Tidak terlalu besar memang, tapi lebih besar dari dorm mereka yang dulu._

_"Wah ada tiga pintu kamar .." seru Chanyeol kegirangan sambil membuka salah satu pintu kamar itu._

_"Di setiap kamar, sudah ada dua ranjang dan satu meja rias. Juga satu lemari pakaian besar. Kalian bisa berbagi dengan membagi dari masing - masing kalian menjadi tiga kelompok." jelas manager hyung panjang lebar, "siapa yang akan menempati kamar pertama?" tanya manager hyung pada keenam member EXO-K itu. Keenamnya saling tatap dan akhirnya .._

_"Hmm aku tempati kamar pertama deh .." seru Suho memecah keheningan._

_"Siapa roomatemu?" Suho menatap satu - satu sisa lima member EXO-K yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dia sangat ingin seroomate dengan D.O karna sudah lama menyimpan perasaan suka padanya. Tapi .._

_'Selama aku berada di China, tolong jaga Sehun baik - baik, ne? Jangan sampai ada yang menyakitinya. Apalagi kalau kau yang menyakitinya. Tak akan aku maafkan !'_

_Ucapan Luhan melintas begitu saja, membuat dirinya mengurungkan niat untuk memilih D.O sebagai roomatenya._

_"Aku pilih Sehun, si magnae." ucap Suho bersemangat sambil memeluk Sehun._

_"Yee aku sama Suho hyung. Gomawo hyung~" Sehun membalas pelukan Suho._

_"Kalau begitu aku dan Baekhyun hyung yang menempati kamar kedua." seru Chanyeol tak kalah heboh dengan HoSe. Baekhyun hanya diam saja, mengekori Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mereka. Kemudian, Kai dan D.O masuk ke kamar terakhir._

**Flashback end**

"Hhh ..." Suho kembali menghela napas panjang mengingat pilihannya yang jatuh pada Sehun saat ditanya soal roomate oleh sang manager. Dia menatap Sehun sendu. Wajah imut Sehun dan betapa girangnya dia saat dipilih Suho menjadi roomatenya masih tersimpan jelas di kepala Suho.

Andai waktu itu dia tetap memilih D.O jadi roomatenya dan melupakan janjinya pada Luhan untuk menjaga Sehun. Akan sebahagia itu kah Sehun ketika mendapati takdirnya sekamar dengan Kai? Semesra apakah hubungan D.O dan dirinya jika se-roomate?

"Arrrrgh .." Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Cinta dan janji itu memang sama pentingnya. Tapi .. janji lebih memenangkannya. Janjinya pada main vocal EXO-M itu. Mungkin .. kalau dia tetap memilih D.O sebagai roomatenya, dia akan dimusuhi Luhan sampai detik ini. Atau mungkin malah terjadi kesialan di hubungannya dengan D.O.

Molla~ siapa yang tahu? Yang jelas, dia sudah menyandang status sebagai roomate Sehun dan suami dari D.O yang menjalin cinta dengan anaknya sendiri, Kai. Kisah yang rumit tapi itulah yang terjadi dikehidupannya.

"Selamat malam dan selamat tidur, uri magnae~"

**The End**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Huuweee saya mau nangis dulu *ambil tisu***

**maaf ya kalau jadinya malah 'sad ending' - maybe**

**saya tadinya mau buat Suho dan D.O bersatu tapi saya kebayang KaiSoo moment jadi yah begitulah.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Makasih buat readersdeul yang udah nge-review beberapa fanfic saya yang beberapa hari lalu saya post *cipok basah satu2*  
**

**tapi maaf ya gak dibales, saya udah sibuk sama urusan sekolah ==a  
**

**yang ini tolong di review lagi yaaa~ *puppy eyes with *  
**


End file.
